Beginning of Always!
by varsha.castle
Summary: As the title says.. The continuation of the bedroom scene from "Always" with new spoilers.


**Hey guys.. This is based on the new deleted scene of "Always".. I wish we could see the scene.. If there is any mistake or error, please forgive me.. This is the first time I've written anything in less than 24 hours.. I hope you like it.. And about my other stories I'll update it in December.. Have my exams up, so please bear with me..**

* * *

As he disconnects Beckett's call, he hears a knock on the door to find her on the other side drenched.

"Beckett, what do you want?" he asks.

"You" she whispers as pushes past the door. She grabs his face and kisses him. She catches Castle off-guard. She leans her forehead against his.

"I'm so sorry, Castle. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry" she said in a broken voice.

She goes in for another kiss but he stops her and asks "What happened?"

"He got away, and I didn't care. I almost died, and all I could think about was you. I just want you" she replies looking into his eyes.

She pulls him into another kiss but he pulls back unsure of what's happening. As peal of thunder occurs Castle pushes Beckett against the open door, closing it as he kisses her passionately. He kisses her all over, her lips, her cheeks and her neck. She holds him, hugs him and lets him devour her. He unbuttons her shirt to see the scar. The bullet scar that was so close to her heart. She places his hand over the scar and she pulls him into a kiss.

Beckett smiles and entwines her finger into his and leading him towards his bedroom. He kisses her knuckles as they enter the room. He nibbles on her neck before lowering her into the bed. She leans up and kisses him softly yet passionately letting him know that how long that she yearned for this. He lowers himself to her kissing her with the same passion and desire.

He nibbled on her lower lip as their tongue met and fought a battle of dominance. It was pure dominance by Castle. He wanted to make her, _HIS. _He wanted to never let her go anywhere. He wanted her to stay beneath him like this and make love to her all day long for years together.

The kiss made Beckett's head reel and spin. She had kissed him once before. That was nothing compared to what he was doing right now. It was just a kiss and she was already feeling the tension build up in the pit of her stomach. She needed him. To touch her everywhere. She felt her body was on fire and his kisses were fueling it more and more to spread.

They broke apart panting. He kissed her jawline and slowly moved towards her neck. He sucked on her neck so hard that it made Beckett moan and arch her body into his hips. She felt his hard member through his pants. She wanted it. Like NOW. She was in her thoughts when Castle pulled that shirt off her and unhooked her bra. Her breasts were heavy with desire and it fell like an apple falling from its branches.

He took her erect nipples in his mouth and slightly bit it. This caused Kate to moan loudly. She clutched the bedspread in both her hands. He loved the way she moaned. It only made him harder. He was just getting started with her. He rubbed the other nipple between his fingers and continued the attention on the breasts.

She pulled him up into a kiss and her hands fumbled with his shirt buttons. Within fraction of seconds, the shirt disappeared and when she felt his bare chest against his, the fire turned into a wildfire.

Trailing down her curves he found her pants and pulled to off. She was just lying down in front of him in her panties.

"You are so beautiful, Kate" he said in a hoarse voice. Kate found out that she loved that voice, it gave her goose bumps and aroused her to an extent she could not imagine.

"Let me take care of you, Kate" he said as he pulled her panties.

He spread her legs and slowly kissed her inner thighs teasingly. But he didn't go anywhere near where she wanted him the most. A shiver ran up her spine as he ran his tongue along her inner thighs. He trailed kisses and reached to the place she wanted him. She could feel his hot breath down there. This only anticipated her more.

She moaned loudly as her felt his tongue slide along her entrance.

"Kate, you are so wet. You taste so good" Rick said in a low growl. She arched her back as she felt his tongue flick over her heat.

"Oh god! Riiiickkkkkkkkkk" she moaned and Rick's lips curled into a smile. He licked her clit as well as pumped two fingers into her at the same time. Kate's eyes rolled in the back of her head.

"Rick.. Uhhh… Rickkk.." she panted as she grabbed on to the sheets and squeezed it hard as he moved his finger back and forth.

"You are so so wet, Kate" he muttered as though he was saying that to himself rather than to her.

He pulled out the fingers to the entrance and pushed it back into her again. This made her yelp in surprise. He pulled out his fingers and licked them clean. This image of Rick made her moan and she wanted more. She wanted him inside her.

"Honey, I need you inside me" she divulged it out in a hurry.

"Patience baby. Trust me, I'll make it worth your while" he smirked as her said that to her. And yes, he wanted to make her feel what he felt for her. That true, divine and pure love he had for her. In an instant his pants and boxers were abandoned on the floor and his dick sprang to life. He lowered himself onto her and kissed her deeply. Her legs automatically wrapped around him and her hand snaked around his neck. Her fingers were tangled his hair

Rick let only the tip of his erection slide inside and pulled back with a grunt.

"Please.. honey.. I need you" she pleaded to him.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

"Yes" she replied without hesitation.

"Trust me then. It'll be worth it" he replied as he kissed her swollen lips to stop her from saying anything else. He repeated it a few more times to drive her crazy but not enough to satisfy her hunger. In a single deep thrust, he went full in. He gave her time to adjust to his length. Kate was holding her breath as he pushed in. It felt amazing and full to her. Every inch of her was filled. She thought there was nothing more pleasurable than this position.

But when he started moving slowly, she could feel every inch of his impressive length moving in and out of her. She was overwhelmed by the feeling. She never felt this way before. She felt like her body was on ecstasy.

"Oh.. Rick.. Please don't ever stop" she begged him through closed eyes.

"I'll stop only when you reach the peaks of pleasure and when you feel everything that you haven't ever felt, Kate.. " he promised her. The honesty in his voice made her quiver. His hips picked up the rhythm and with every thrust she could feel her tension build even more.

The more he moved, the more pleasure she felt. They found their rhythm and their moans became louder and louder by every second. When she opened her eyes, she found him looking at her with complete love and pure lust. He pressed his forehead against hers and bit her lower lip. She groaned in response.

His eyes had turned dark with lust, his nipples had hardened. He suddenly circled his hips and this caused both of them to moan. It was not hard for her to follow his lead and catch up to his rhythm. She couldn't believe how amazing it felt. He kissed her as their hips continued to move in their own rhythm.

He pulled his hand from her hair and trailed his fingers down her face to her shoulder to her fingers and entwined his with hers.

He suddenly changed his rhythm and Kate moaned loudly. With every thrust he went deeper and deeper. His every thrust touched places Kate never knew it existed. She was ecstatic. Her moans turned into shoutings. His moaning matched hers and the movement was faster by every passing second.

Then they were consumed by it. The slapping of their thighs together, the smacking of him in her wetness and their moans. She could feel his body move along her body. The sweat and moans combined together was heavenly.

Every breath they took turned into moans and groans. Somehow they managed to move from slow and soft to fast and deep. With every thrust Kate felt her climax nearing.

He completely pulled out and thrust in again. This made Kate's toes roll and her vision began to another such thrust he pushed her to the edge and she came moaning and shouting his name over and over again. He thrust in and out of her and keeping the pleasure going.

With a last thrust he came apart inside her. Both of their thighs trembled. His forehead was on hers. The smell of sweat and scent of her drove him crazy.

"I love you" he said looking into those beautiful eyes.

"I love you too" she replied looking at his lips. He crashed his lips to hers and pulled her onto him. And pulled the comforter over them.

When their body was starting to relax and Kate couldn't believe how alive she felt. He was tracing invisible patterns on her back. They just lay in silence and enjoyed the closeness.

He would occasionally kiss her fingers or she would suck and nibble on his neck or he would play with her fingers. They could hear the rain on the window pane and the room got darker by every passing minute.

Kate Beckett never felt like this. She felt like she was home. She didn't feel like running away. She wanted to stay with him. _**Always and forever**_. He loved her and she loved him. No more complications. She was not letting any other complication or person come between them.

"I can feel your mind jogging, Kate" he said pulling her close to his heart.

"Just thinking" she hummed.

"About what?" he asked kissing her forehead.

"Our future" she replied looking up at his face.

"Really?" he asked smiling down on her.

"Yeah.. I was a fool to not understand this. Us. It's all the matters. You are my One and Done, Rick. My everything. You pulled down the wall I built and showed to how to have fun once in a while. Stood with me at every step of difficulty. Understood me when I didn't understood myself. What more can I woman ask for? I love you Richard Edgar Castle" she confessed to him.

"_**Always**_. I love you too Katherine Houghton Beckett" he replied as he pulled her into a kiss.

* * *

**The End**

**Reviews are gold to me!**

**Please do hit the review button and let me know what you think about this story!**

**I'll be happy to hear from you..**

**Love,**

**Varsha.. :)**


End file.
